Ultra High Definition (UHD) media and associated Digital Rights Management (DRM) techniques require a large amount of data to be driven through various components of a computing device including, for example, security, graphics, and communication subsystems or Intellectual Property (IP) blocks. It should be appreciated that adaptive streaming is generally not scalable for UHD DRM content (e.g., for UHD DRM media playback sessions).
A challenge with UHD DRM involves the need to maintain the content rendering speed consistent with the rate of decryption in order to avoid glitches and/or audiovisual artifacts, especially to support concurrent UDH DRM media playback streaming on one or more displays. For example, in some circumstances, cryptographic keys are rotated in order to introduce a new key; however, the introduction of the new cryptographic key often causes a glitch due to the inability of the content streaming to keep pace with the cryptographic functions.